


Thank You

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Thank You

It was almost closing time and Danielle was cleaning crumbs from the counter when Sam Winchester walked inside.

"You can have anything except an iced coffee, I just turned off the machine!" She called to him.

Sam laughed, stepping up to the counter. He leaned his elbows on its surface, looking up at Dani.

"What is the girliest drink you sell here?" He asked. "I need to piss my brother off."

"Well, we just started selling this new drink. It's frosted cinnamon roll coffee. That girly enough for you?" She answered, mimicking his stance at the counter.

"Perfect," He said as Danielle began to walk away. "And a regular black coffee if you will?"

The coffee only took ten minutes to make, but Sam and Danielle began talking about nonsense. They talked about drinks and fairytales, and eventually they ended up on the topic of monster lore. That was when Sam dropped the bomb.

"My brother and I... We, uh- We hunt monsters."

He expected her to laugh in his face. To blow him off like he was a joke. But she didn't.

"Like, a sh- If I can remember, it was called a Shtriga?" She said unsurely as she dried the inside of a mug.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" He exclaimed. "Wait. How do you know about Shtrigas? Are you a hunter?" He asked, half-excitedly.

"No, but I think I may know one. Maybe a friend of yours? I think his name was..." She trailed off, trying to pull the name to mind. "Singer? Robert Singer?"

"I know him! He's like a father to me. How did you guys meet?" Sam asked.

Danielle bit her lip nervously, recalling toxic memories that plagued her for years after the incident.

"That Shtriga I mentioned before? It, uh- It killed my sister. Rob came and saved me before I was killed too," She explained quietly.

"He was with some guy. John something?" "Winchester?"

"That's the one."

"That's my dad," Sam said. "Want to go see them? You can meet my brother, too!"

Danielle agreed, and soon, she was sitting in the passenger seat of his brother's car, talking about flowers and space and god knows what else. They arrived in the parking lot of a dingy motel. Danielle suspected they wouldn't be coming to a brand new house with a white picket fence, and she soon learned that hunters usually don't keep homes. They held you down, Danielle assumed. The idea of travelling across the country, not being tied down to a home, to a family, appealed to Danielle. She wished she could do that.

Sam brought her to the door, knocking in an intricate pattern before the splintery wooden door was swung open by a man a little shorted than Sam. He was tall, broad shouldered with short hair and green eyes that despite his efforts to hide it, reveal he's seen things he won't ever forget. His cheeks were dashed with the faintest of freckles that were scattered like thousands of constellations in the night sky. His voice was husky, slightly slurred from what Danielle assumed was a bout of drinking.

"Nine and a half out of ten, Sammy," he said as he clamped a tanned hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's probably had way too much to drink," He said to Danielle with a small smile.

Danielle hesitated before stepping inside the door, Sam following close behind. He led her to the kitchen where Bobby sat in a wooden chair, a can of beer clapped tightly in his right hand.

"Who's this, boy?" He asked, standing up and saying hello to Danielle.

"This is Danielle Walker, you might rem-"

"The little girl from the Shtriga case a while back?" He asked.

Danielle nodded.

"It was twelve years ago," She said. "I had nightmares about it until I was eight, but I always remembered that if it came after me again I would be safe. That's all thanks to you and John."

Bobby gave Danielle a glazed look. He seemed mesmerised that he could have such an impact on someone's life.

"You don't- You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job."

Danielle felt a lump in her throat as she leaned toward Bobby, pulling him into a long hug. She looked up at Sam, mouthing two heartfelt words.

_Thank you._


End file.
